Lyra and the Doctor Chap1
by Kevin ZiDach
Summary: The Doctor and Lyra have a rough past, but they might just patch things up... or weld them back together so tight that they will never ever break apart. Things are quickly changing for them. This is only the first of several chapters


Oh of course it didn't help that the moon was out! I was out all night trying to find the perfect book, and now that I am home, I can't read it because it's too damn dark. And I definitely can't go to sleep, I'm just so excited to read what everypony has found out about humans. Oh it hurts to say the word. I know I am out there somewhere, in some universe as a creature with fingers… with feet, toes, a nose, and…. clothes. Alright maybe I don't want clothes, so what? Ever since they went into the mirror. Ever since I had that dream. Ever since that lyer played the song that opened my mind… I won't give up. I will keep searching. And when I find out what the- *CRASH!*

I stepped away from the window and turned around slowly to see the stallion. He had something in his mouth… I couldn't identify it due to the darkness. He had something on his head, around his neck, and his wrist. None of which I could identify either. I light the candles in the room that I had refused to use to read the book. I bring them all close to the stallion, now paralyzed and with wide eyes. His mouth gaped and the thing in his mouth, that I could only assume was some sort of flashlight, fell out and onto the ground as the end of it started to make an odd noise and light up blue. The mere light from the flashlight showed the pot that he had knocked over. I brought the candles closer to his face, stepping closer to him.

"Doctor," I start.

"Lyra," he responds in a whisper.

"You. You promised me. You promised and you lied, Doctor. The moment that I found out about that silly-"

"LYRA! WHAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE?"

I was annoyed not only at the unexpected arrival of the stallion, but also at the fact that he had the self-given right to come into my house.

"The Doctor. Lies. And that has been proven true. I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to honestly tell me what is going on. I want you to tell me what is ON YOUR HEAD?" I indicate the red bell looking cap with tassels of some sort.

"Oh, this?" he points to the cap. "This is a fez. Fezzes are cool. Anyway, I came to tell you something, Lyra. It is something extremely important. For one, I brought you one too." He tossed a fez at me that I caught with my magic and threw out the window. I heard a laser shot and a familiar voice saying, "Doctor you idiot!"

I returned my attention to the Doctor.

"Second, I want you to look at my hoof and I want you to do exactly as I say."

I did as he ordered and saw that he had been writing a note. I read it with the assistance of a candle.

It said, "We are being watched. Stomp twice if you see this and follow me. Quickly."

I walked toward him, pretending to trip and stomping twice to "regain balance." He gives a wink and starts to walk back down the stairs after picking up his flashlight that I now realized was a new version of the once known sonic screwdriver. I gently set the candles down and blew them out as I walked by them following the Doctor. He led me out to the empty street… empty except for the blue box and the earth mare with a laser gun, and a smoking and tattered fez lying next to her.

"Hello sweety," were the first words to come out of her mouth at the sight of us. I assumed she was talking to the Doctor.

I immediately realized who this mare was and squealed.

"RIVER! It's been so long! Where have you been?" I frantically raced up to her. I could only expect the next things to come out of her mouth as well.

"Up-up-up-up-up! Spoilers. "

I gave a chuckle and rolled my eyes. "Of course. Well it's nice to see you again." I walked up to her and wrapped my hooves around her neck in a big hug. She saved my life several times and she always seemed to have more intelligence than the doctor. River was always there for Doctor Whooves too. She just seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Probably the result of the vortex manipulator that was now on the Doctor's wrist.

"Heh heh. It's nice to see you too, Lyra," she responded as she hugged me back. Before it got awkward for the Doctor, I broke away.

"So… ehem… Lyra, I suppose you want to know what is going on. I came to get you for a reason. We have to leave Ponyville. We are going to stay in this dimension, but we need to go back in time to talk to Octavia."

I looked at River for help, not knowing if I should trust him. I know that even this could be a lie and that I could be walking into some sort of long adventure that gets everypony killed. Whatever it is, I know that River can give me answers.

She gave me a nod and a small smile. She tapped her front left hoof twice. My eyes widened and I was nearly jumping around with excitement. That was our code. River and I made a code that would indicate that the Doctor WAS in fact lying, but it was a GREAT surprise. Last time that happened, we got into no danger, but spent the night staring at the most beautiful source of light that I had ever seen. Not only that, but I got to take one home. I get to now see things that nopony in all of equestria gets to see in a lifetime.

I ran to the TARDIS, swung open the doors, and jumped straight in. I was followed by River and the Doctor a few seconds later. I just couldn't wait for whatever was coming up in my future… or my past depending on where we go. I did, however, notice that as River passed me by, she gave me a wink and whispered, "I am sure that you will have a great time. The Doctor will too," into my ear. I already knew that. Why would he take me somewhere that nopony would have a great time? The thing that really caught my attention was when she backed into a different room and said, "You guys had better get to it. Have fun, you two."

I was then scared to look into the eyes of the Doctor, and even more scared of what I would say next. If I couldn't control my words, I could end up hurting him forever and making River angry. I didn't want to do that, but I also wasn't expecting this… assuming that what River was saying was what I was inferring… I simply walked closer to the Doctor and decided that I wanted to clarify. I refrained from looking into his eyes until I got closer to him. I was about to ask him what she meant… but as soon as I looked at his face, I knew that my question was answered.

His face was pale except for his red cheeks, and I also saw his eyes were darting around while he blinked quickly. His head fell and he was staring at the ground. I almost felt sorry for him, but I was feeling the exact same as he was. He wasn't ready, I knew it, and he knew it most of all. I could tell that he didn't want me to know yet, but that he had decided tonight that he would take action about it. I got the courage to speak.

"Is… is this really…. do you actually-"

I was interrupted by him looking into my eyes at last.

"Lyra. This might answer some of your questions." He immediately pressed his lips to mine and closed his eyes. I felt like just my heartbeat alone would be able to power the TARDIS itself, and that no matter how surprised I was, no matter how wrong this felt, and no matter how angry I once was at the doctor, I never wanted the moment to stop. I had never felt this way about the Doctor, but honestly, just the moment that our lips met was all that I needed to see what he actually was on the inside. I didn't know what to think other than, "why?"

I enjoyed it though. I know why he kissed me, but what I don't know is why he loved me. To ask him these questions, I broke the kiss and he put up no struggle. I suppose he was expecting me to do that a long time ago. I began,

"Doctor… this… why now? Why and when did you ever start loving me?"

He chuckled. "Lyra you sure are surprised. I like that. Well I suppose it would be rude for me not to answer your questions. We started time traveling when you were younger. You are still young, but with this form, so am I. Lyra, we can travel anywhere, but you left because of the lie I told you. I never forgave myself and I probably never will. I didn't want to lose you but losing you with you still alive and hating me is still better than losing you in death. If I had told you that she was dead, you would not have followed me and you would be dead also. What I didn't think about was how you would feel when Lilly wasn't there. So I left as well. I went back to my normal dimension and I got to how I was born. Hands, fingers, clothes, two legs, and I thought of you. I thought of how I would never forgive myself and I thought about what you said to me. That brought me back here. Lyra, I looked at my hands every day and remembered what you always told me. You said, "Doctor, do you believe in pony to human transformation?" To which I always answered, "I believe that it is possible." So I came here thinking about never losing you. How much I loved being with you and how much I realized that I loved you. To prove it…. I am going to give you hands."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only the fact that the Doctor decided to bring up the very thing that I left him for, but also the things that he was providing me… or at least what he said he would provide me. I just stared. I had been researching the humans for so so long and now I get to become one. I get to have hands.

"D-Doctor… how? Why? Do I also get the rest of a human body?"

"Lyra, there is something in the TARDIS that I need to show you. The eye of the TARDIS will telepathically connect you with the TARDIS itself. As a result, I can press a few colorful buttons and several wibbly wobbly seconds later, we will both be human, because I have already looked into the eye."

"Will… will it hurt?"

"Only the fact that you will be looking into a light. Other than that, you will share all of the memories of the TARDIS and likewise."

I couldn't believe that it was so simple, and I wanted to do this. I knew what a normal relationship was like… but to be in a human relationship with another human will be new.

"Take me there. Let's do it," I requested excitedly. He just planted a kiss on my cheek and then started walking into an old room that I never took interest in. It just never seemed relevant and it was empty except for a big cylindrical object in the center of the room, and a skywalk over it. As we walked in, he pulled out some sort of a pole and slid his hoof across the edge of the cylinder. After he did so, a beam of red light came from a small hole that was invisible before. The red light soon turned into a light shade of blue and he waved me over.

"As soon as you feel your mind getting fuzzy, push away immediately, Lyra. You don't want to stare into it for too long or else it could give you my memories as well. I do not want to put this burden on you. Just look into the light and you will be all set."

I did as he said, slowly lowering my head forward and staring into the small hole. It wasn't long before I felt as if my head was being pushed on. I didn't look away though until I was seeing my memories in grey. When I pushed away, I felt like I was falling. I was only standing there looking at the wall, seeing lights, seeing old Doctors, seeing humans galore, seeing so many holes in space, so many lights, supernovas, stars, planets, dimensions, fights, battles, wars, history, aliens, and just too much. Too much. Too… much... it wasn't right. It just hurt. I couldn't stop falling. Falling faster and faster and my head felt so crushed, yet so open and free. The opposite of everything I have ever known has been shown to me. Just so much impossible things becoming possible right before my eyes. I felt the Doctor's hoof on my mane, and I turned to look at him. The small movement of my head was enough. The last thing I saw was the Doctor standing over me with a worried look, calling for River.


End file.
